The Beggining
by LithiliaLupin
Summary: Chapter one is when Lithilia is first accept into Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The Beginning  
  
Lithilia was a girl whose life was anything but ordinary. She was a witch and a promising one at that. She was adopted by a young witch and wizard when she was five. She never knew who her real parents where, but one thing she did know was that her father had been her only parent and he was a werewolf. And the reason she was put up for adoption was because he had bit her and she was a werewolf. Normally werewolves were kind of ragged and shabby, but Lithilia was tall and skinny. Every detail about her showed her personality. She was a punk from her baggy jeans to her red highlights, her hair always straight or up. Her shoes were either tennis shoes or combat boots. When she turned 11 she woke up with a start there was a owl sitting on her window sill. She jumped up and grabbed it. The owl was a letter of acceptance from Hogwarts a school of witch craft and wizardry. She ran to her foster sister. "Emma, EMMA wake up!! There here!!!" "What?" said Emma groggily. "WERE IN WERE GOING TO HOGWARTS!!" "NO FREAKIN WAY!" "YEA YEA WE'RE IN!!!" "OH MY GOD" Hearing there giggles and screams there adopted grandmother, whom they lived with because of there adopted parents deaths, came rushing up the stairs heaving. "What's all this racket?" "WERE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" they screamed in unison. "Congratulations, I supposed you will need money for school supplies," she gave them a lot of money, "Now you two behave yourselves and run along to Diagon Alley and then ask for a room in the Leaky Cauldron, they will board you two in a room until September first, then you will go to King's Cross platform nine and three quarters." "Yes mistress," answered Lithilia, "How are we going to get there?" "Floo Powder," answered their grandmother.  
  
They went to Diagon Alley and they bought there wands first. Lithilia's wand was seven inches ash and Dragon Heart. She bought an owl and named him Looney. She then went to the Leaky Cauldron and asked for boarding for three nights it was August 28th. The next day they went and got all their books and other supplies. Then they set off to King's Cross. It was a mile and a half to walk there and they got there in 45 minutes. They knew about the train being on an invisible platform so they leaned against the space between platforms 9 and 10. They ended up in an area full of young and old witches and wizards, some getting on the train other just saying good bye to their children and siblings. 


	2. The Train

Chapter 2 The Train  
  
Lithilia started dragging her trunk up the stairs to the train followed closely by Emma. She was really wishing she had someone like a parent to say goodbye to. But she while she was thinking she wasn't really thinking about the people in front of her and she tripped on the front of her long, baggy jeans. She collided with the boy in front of her he extended his hand and helped her stand up. She looked at his face and realized he was Harry Potter. "Are you..are you Harry Potter?" "Yea." "Well my name is Lithilia Clockersmonth. Do you want to find a compartment together? "  
"I already have a compartment, but you can come and sit wit us."  
"Ok"  
So she told them her story even about being a werewolf and they still agreed to be her friend. Later on two people, named Neville and Hermione joined there compartment. Then several people who were all hoping to be Slytherins came to their compartment. Their names were Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, and Arithril. 


	3. Lithilia's Father

Chapter 3 Lithilia's Father  
  
When they arrived at school they were taken over the lake by Hagrid. Then they were sorted. Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, and Arithril were all Slytherins. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Lithilia were all in Gryffindor. Emma on the other hand was a Ravenclaw.  
Once school started they found out that Arithril was Snape's daughter and Snape hated them. Well he was Slytherins head of house and they were Gryffindors.  
From the first day they met at school, Lithilia, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Emma were best friends. And at the begging of the first year Emma and Lithilia's grandmother died so they found them a home, the Wesley's took them in.  
Although she was a werewolf Lithilia never became full fledged because she took Wolf's Bane made by Snape, but she did miss a lot of school.  
In her third year she found a particular interest in her Defense Against the Dark Arts teaches. He like her was a werewolf and he also took a particular interest in her. His name was Remus Lupin.  
They started going to him about their personal problems and Lithilia had to ask them for help with the question they had been aching to know, who were their fathers?  
One day during break she went to his office and asked him,  
"Can you help me with something?"  
"Maybe"  
"O-Ok," said Lithilia stumbling to find the words, "Can you help me find my real father?"  
"I know exactly who he is. I've been waiting for you to ask me."  
"You do?" said an excited and surprised Lithilia.  
"He's...It's...It's...It's me."  
Lithilia's jaw dropped, "NO WAY OH MY GOD NO WAY!" she said jumping up and down. She ran over to him and hugged him. This was the type of father she had wish for her whole life.  
Lithilia was so excited that every time she saw him she waved and her braced smile would get larger. Her grades went way up and he signed her Hogmeade permission slip. Emma also found out who her real father was. To hers and everyone else shock it was Snape.  
Lithilia was so excited, that every time she saw him she would wave excitedly and her braced smile would get wider. Her marks were higher than ever, she was even ahead of Hermione in Arithmacy! But best of all Lupin signed her Hogsmeade permission slip. Emma also found out who her real father was. To hers and everyone else shock it was Snape. 


End file.
